Another Chance
by Passion Akatsuki Nika L
Summary: Takes place after the movie T2. After John saw his Terminator sacrifice himself, he feels he will never be able to cope with the depression that weighs on his shoulders. But what if John has another chance,to meet the T-800 once again.. first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

I finally got into my account! For some reason, fanfiction did not let me log in for quite some time. So, today, here I am, writing my first fanfic that I hope you will enjoy.

Summary: Takes place after the movie T2. After John saw his Terminator sacrifice himself, he feels he will never be able to cope with the depression that weighs on his shoulders. But what if John has another chance, another chance to meet the T-800 once again...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the T2 characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was another bright and sunny day. The sky was cloudless, with birds chirping merrily along. Kids laughed and played. Adults went about living their daily life.

Most people did not know about what had just took place and what had just happened. Skynet. Terminators. Machines taking over. Judgement Day. John Conner and Sarah Conner, his mother, has just survived through more than they could both imagine together.

Sarah, having experienced having a terminator thrust into her life to murder her was something she would always be cautious, weary and traumatized about. John, however, on the other side, would feel the same way, but will always live with the fact that he had lost one of his closest friends. The T-800. It hurt John terribly, watching a friend who acted like a father to him disappear into the molten steel. It tore him on the inside to pieces.

Now, Sarah and her son were driving back to a city to stop and rest at an inn. John Conner stared out of the car window, his face impassive, watching houses and cars streak by. 10 minutes passed with silence.

Sarah looked at John from the corner of her eye and sighed inwardly. He has been acting like that for the past 3 months, stoney, silent, and not John. She knew that he was really broken by the 'death' of the T-800. But the best was for the best. Sarah shook her head.

Besides, machines were not allowed to be trusted. Ever. Right? You never know when a machine will turn against you, no matter what they say. She never really trusted the T-800 anyway, but began to when she saw her son with 'it.'

Talking with 'it'.

Teaching 'it'.

Beginning to be happy and serious with 'it'.

It was the exact opposite of what she knew her son would become- the leader of the Resistance Army against the machines.

She took another look at John, who continued to look out the window expressionlessly. A small pang of sympathy hit her. Sarah straightened herself up, gripped the steering wheel tightly with her hands, and looked fixedly at the road.

"John, how's the bruise on your arm doing?"

"Ok."

Sarah tsked. "Come now, John, that was one nasty bruise." She looked at John and stretched a hand over to his arm. "Let me see." John looked at his mother, his eye brow furrowing in confusion and shrugging away from her.

"Umm... Mom, I think I can handle myself well. You don't need to check on me." Sarah shrugged.

"Fine then."

Silence stretched further, and Sarah couldn't hold herself in any longer.

"John Conner, I've had enough of this attitude. It's been 3 months straight, and you've had no life in you these days."

John didn't respond, and still stared out of the window.

"**John. **I'm talking to you. What is up with you? Is it about the Terminator because-" Sarah stopped abruptly. John had tensed up, his face contorted with pain. He slowly faced his mother.

"Yes, it IS about that Terminator, yes, it IS about him- how he's gone and he sacrificed himself for when he could have- " John broke off, becoming quiet, radiating distress and frustration. Sarah exhaled sharply.

"You know why it had to do that, John. It's so that no one will be able to learn from the Terminator and create even better robots that could lead to Judgement Day." Sarah shook her head once more. "Can't you understand that? Look, I'm sad too, but we have to make a move on. "

John just glared out the window, and muttered, "Were you _really _sad, Mom? Or you didn't know what to feel since 'IT'-" John emphasized, "is just a robot." He leaned against the cool glass window, feeling defeated. "He was someone that I considered a close friend. A pretty awesome one too."

1 hour on the road continued, and John's eyes began to droop. He eventually fell asleep.

_John opened his eyes to see himself at the steel mill. The T-1000. Calmly walking after him. The T-800, appearing by his side and telling him to run. John ran, helping his mother who was wounded through the mill. After a while of staggering, a familiar voice said behind them, "Turn around."_

_He turned, and the T-800 suddenly picked him up by the throat effortlessly. John gasped for breath while Sarah, too wounded to stand up by herself, was cursing at the robot to let her son down. John rasped out, "Put me down!" As his struggles became weaker, he desprately tried to search in the Terminator's eyes for something, anything, that showed any connection of what they both had been through. _

_Nothing. Just emotionless, blank. One red robotic eye, the other, a human artificial eye. _

_John felt himself going unconscious. He whispered, "..Why?" _

_"Mom!" John yelled, but found himself falling as well, deep into the steel. A firm hand grabbed his arm, and John found himself staring into the eyes of the Terminator. A moment locked between them, and the Terminator said,_

_"I'm sorry, John." _

_And he let go, letting John fall yelling into the hot molten steel. No... John thought. He would never do such a thing.. He was sent there to protect him.. right? Plus.. John felt a connection with this robot, human or not. _

John woke with a start, looking around in a hazy manner. His mother's curt voice said aloud, "Don't make such a fuss. You're safe in the car with me. We'll be approaching a citry in less than 30 minutes."

John relaxed once more against the glass window, the cool glass against his fore head.

_Why.. _John thought._ Why did you leave me..._

* * *

><p>I know this is just a short chapter, but I promise it will get longer eventually... ^.^<p>

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I feel very guilty for not updating for the supposed date I said I would.. This chapter is a bit short, I may depressingly add... for reasons... :(

Thank you SO much for reviewing, Thesarusgirl. I greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Terminator characters!

Here's Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

John woke with a start to find himself in an unmoving car. He frowned, moving himself to look at his mother, who was quietly sleeping. He looked outside the window. They were in a city. It was still dark outside. _Probably 1 or 2 AM_, he guessed.

_His _city, John realized. The city where he lived with his foster parents. The city where he had hung out with his friend, Tim. The city where he first met IT.

He opened the car door slowly, not to awaken his mom. He knew she would probably be furious, yelling at him to 'stay put!' and 'You're very important!' and all those stuff like that. John knew, he knew who he was. He didn't need to be told so many times.

As John walked on the sidewalk quietly, he couldn't help but notice a slight sound of footsteps behind him. He continued walking for a moment, then swirled around, his hand curled into a fist around an automatic switchblade.

"Whoa whoa, John! Relax for a moment, ok? Its me!" John blinked.

"Tim?"

"Gosh, John, someone would have thought you were in a violent mood or something!" Tim said shakily, clapping Johns shoulder and pushing his switchblade down.

John put his blade away and faced Tim. "Watchya doin this late?"

Tim smirked. "I could say the same to you."

As John opened his mouth to retort, Tim cut him off, holding a spray can.

"I'm just doing the same old, same old."

"Graffiti?" John said, smiling.

Tim nodded, then looked at John weirdly. "Where have you have been, man? After telling you to scram at the arcade that day from the police man, I haven't seen you in forever! Did you get caught by him? He seemed pretty tough, since he shoved me out of the way."

John shook his head. "Naw, he didn't. It's a long story, and you probably think I've gone insane or something if I tell you."

Tim blocked his way. 'Try me."

He saw no way out of the situation, and Tim looked pretty serious, so John decided to tell him what had happened, whether he would believe him or not. About the Terminator, the T-1000, Skynet, his mother. After done talking, Tim was speechless.

"Wow man. Your mom was right, wasn't she."

"...Yup."

"Thats wickedly awesome man!"

"...Yeah."

Tim looked sympathetically at John. "You must miss this.. Terminator. From the way you talked about him, he must have been an awesome protector."

John shrugged. He didn't need Tim's sympathy. He started walking on the direction of the car with his mom. It was already dawn, and his mother would probably be waking up to get an early heads up.

"See ya Tim, gotta run."

His friend put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, wait a second." John turned to see Tim looking surprised and shocked at the same time. "What?"

"You said your Terminator friend sacrificed himself in a steel mill, right?" John looked at Tim, starting to look puzzled.

"Yeah, why?"

"On the newspaper... It said that construction workers had found something in the molten steel in a city quite far from here... and that it was very mechanical and was unheard of."

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

I don't really know if I made Tim a bit OOC in this chapter by the way... I tried my best.

Hope to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh dear.. I haven't updated in like... years. Thanks to Juno Mark and molesmt that reviewed :D Happy New Years everyone by the way!

I apologize for this short chapter...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the T2 characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

John stared agape at his friend. What? No way. There is no way in the world that _him, _his friend, protector, savior- could still be there! He searched Tim's eyes, looking for signs that his friend would be joking, just teasing...

There was complete seriousness within Tim's gaze.

John swung around and started walking back to the car, leaving Tim looking at him with a now confused look. "Hey! Wait up! I'm not joking dude!" John exclaimed,

"I know, I know! But even if they did find _something, _the damage would be too harsh to even probably recognize him..."

John shook his head dejectedly. How could he get his hopes up like this? He squeezed his eyes shut, as a vivid picture was painted into his mind... the Terminator broken up, mangled, in molten, mangled pieces.. No.

"Damn it all John! Listen to me!" Tim shoved himself in front of John, blocking his way.

"Just try it. Come on, if this robot meant this much to you, you would be willing to go and see for yourself! Just like how your mom was in that crazy physio- whatever place and you went to rescue and see your mom and everything- you would be willing to rescue the terminator, right?"

John glared at Tim a minute longer, thoughts whirling in his mind. Could he actually do this? It was a big gamble deciding to get himself into something he knew that would probably be hopeless.. but then again, a gnawing thought kept on asking him,

_What if there was a chance? Another chance to meet the Terminator that you have grown fond of and was always there for you? _

He took a deep breath, and felt his determination rising. John made a nod to Tim, who seemed to sense his change in demeanour and moved out of John's way so John could continue walking to the car.

"We're going."

* * *

><p>Short, I know.. but I promise the next chapter will be longer!<p>

I dunno if I deserve reviews...DX but please review if you have a heart!


	4. Chapter 4

Whew...

Disclaimer: I dont... own...T2... :/

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Tim fist-pumped the air as John neared to the car. He stopped and looked at John, a thought coming to his head.

"What about your mom?"

John slowed down and turned around to look at Tim. He already made up his mind.

"I'm planning on leaving her behind, I already know that she'll try to stop me... I'm just going to grab some food, some cash.."

He jerked his head in the direction of Tim's motorcycle. "Got enough gas?"

Tim smirked. "Just enough."

John nodded approvingly. Right. As they both stopped just yards from the car, John held up his hand. Dawn was slowly approaching, and he knew he didn't have much time.. He knew his mother, who was sleeping in the front seat, would be stirring soon. He swore silently.

Tim tapped his shoulder. "Dude?" John sighed, as sad as it was, and tempting, they would have to make a dash the next night, during the day they had more of a chance of getting caught.

"We'll have to do this tonight, ok? We might get caught if it's in the morning.." Tim sighed, disappointment radiating from him. John quirked an eyebrow. It seemed that Tim was even more excited than him.. _probably for the thrill of it_... John thought wearily.

"Can you meet me back here at 10 PM?"

"Yeah... But how are you going to deal with your mom?" John bit his lip.

"Easy as pie, I'll just sneak out when she falls asleep.." His voice faded as they both knew that John's mom was not known to be a heavy sleeper, it was only luck that this time John was able to sneak out.

Tim patted John's back sympathetically. "Good luck bro, I gotta go, see ya tonight." With that Tim left, leaving John to deal with his mother, who was now out of the car and calling John's name.

"John? John Conner! Where are you?"

His mothers voice was strained and full of worry. One time John would have thought that she was actually being the mother all mothers should be like, when it only turns out it was just because John would be the savior and blah, blah, blah... Annoyance twinged within John as he put on a hurried face and went to his mother.

"Right here mom. Relax. Had to use the restroom." John rolled his eyes when Sarah rushed over and pulled him in a tight, quick embrace, to pull back and to glare at him.

"Don't you ever, _ever, _leave my sight again, do you understand, John Conner? You _know _what might happen if-"

John shrugged out of her grip, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, mom." He didn't need her going off _again_...

Soon it was getting late, and John still had no idea how to sneak out without Sarah catching him. Thankfully his mother decided not to travel anywhere to take a break and restock on food and supplies... where John knew some of those things he would be stealing..

It was 10:23 pm, and John glanced at his mother, who was still keeping watch outside. She turned to return his gaze, and narrowed her eyes. John quickly shifted his gaze away, not wanting to arouse her suspicion. What's wrong with looking at your own mom anyway?

John closed his eyes, trying to pretend to fall asleep, and hoping his mother would soon retire to sleeping as well. Tim would have to wait a bit. John crossed his fingers and prayed that his friend could be patient.

Finally, around 11:50, John finally heard his mother's breathing deepen, and he slowly moved from his 'bed' to look at his mother. Yup, finally sleeping. John quickly snuck over to the trunk and grabbed some food and some money to store in his wallet. He flinched as the car squeaked a bit as he gently closed the trunk door. His mother, thankfully, just stirred. John hurried on to the place where he would meet Tim, his heart pounding with excitement. He knew that, obviously, what he was doing was wrong, but if it was the T-800... John knew he would be looking forward to maybe, just _maybe, _meeting his old friend again.

Tim greeted him quietly, and they both clambered onto the motorcycle. Tim revved the engine. "Ready John?"

"Ready."

* * *

><p>Alright! I decided to update twice today cause I felt bad about how short Chapter 2 was...<p>

Please review!


End file.
